Cologne and Cigarettes
by Mikoto Jeevas
Summary: Yaoi. MattxMikami, MattxMello.
1. Prequel

_A/N: Whee! Okay, I can't tell much about it, because, well, it would just give it away. My first time at a yaoi, so don't bite that hard. ;~~;  
I'll try and update every saturday. Not sure how that will go, but I'll try my best. 3_

_------------------------_

Flicking a cigarette on the floor, Matt sighed. Once again it was that horrid time of year; Valentine's Day. Mello never got him anything, and he knew he never would. The Catholic would just go to church, come home, and work on whatever he felt like doing. Not very different from what he did everyday, like it wasn't even a holiday at all.

Knock.

Matt looked up from his PSP and glanced at the door. A visitor? Probably just the children downstairs. At that, he smiled, remembering the time when he and Mello got so drun--

Knock.  
Knock.

Setting down his game, he walked over to the door, trying to wipe the smirk off his face from the thought of that night; the first time he and Mello ever did anything together. He opened the door to find a boy who looked no older than 10. "Uhmm?" Matt looked the boy up and down. Red pants, red hat, white shirt with a red tie. He was certainly dressed for the occasion. Then, the gamer noticed something. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Was this little boy coming on to him? "Delivery for...Matt?" The boy's voice squeaked and cracked on almost every syllable, and he held out the flowers.

"Thanks?" He cocked an eyebrow, confused by the entire thing.

"They're not from me, ya' know, this is a flower agency," the boy seemed flustered that Matt had thought they from him.

"Who they from?" Matt's eyes widened as he thought of something. This year, could Mello of bought him something? It was damn near impossible, but hell, it would be great.

"From," the boy glanced at the card, "Teru Mikami." And with that, he thrust the flowers in Matt's face, obviously annoyed by the name. Gays, 'fff. He could never understand.

Matt nonchalantly took the flowers, and walked back in his room. He flopped down on the chair, and stared at the flowers that he set on the table. A secret admirer? He tried to remember if any one at Wammy's had gone by that name at any time. Could it be someone's real name? The smoker shook his head at that, and lit up another cigarette. He wasn't allowed to smoke at Wammy's but when had that ever stopped him? Getting up to grab his PSP, he grabbed the flowers and threw them in the trash. He had no need for anyone else besides Mello.

He played the game for hours straight, much like always. Random grunts of frustration, and an occasional "pwned" came from the gamer. Being so into the game, he didn't notice Mello walking in the door. The blonde sat down behind him and wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, nipping at his ear with a Chesire grin. Matt imediantly knew what he wanted. He hit save and set his game down. "Mello, I'm going to bed."

Leaving a dumbfounded Mello on the couch, he walked over to the bed and slipped into it, not even bothering to take of his clothes.

12am.

Matt awoke in a sweat, sitting up fast and looking over at the clock. He flopped back down, annoyed at the fact he couldn't sleep. "You should of had sex with me." Matt glanced over at the voice, seeing Mello sitting on the couch, watching some sort of show on TV about some vampire in a mafia or something. Occasionally, he chomped on the never ending supply of chocolate bars, whispering a "pwned" which he picked up from Matt a week after meeting him.

Commercials flicked on, and Mello leaned his head back on the couch and whined, much like a little boy. With that, Matt thought about the boy who delivered the flowers. He flushed a little, glanced at the trash can, and then back at Mello. Didn't he notice anything?

"Hey."

Matt turned towards Mello with a blank face.

"Going back to my room tonight, see you in the morning, I'll leave the TV on, it'll be like I'm here."

Standing up, the blonde walked over to the bed and kissed Matt passionately, followed by an ass-grab. He snatched his leather jacket off the back of the couch, and walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Matt went to turn off the TV, when a late-night talk show came on. There was a man with black hair, glasses, and a suit sitting in a chair talking to some old guy. Matt snorted a bit from the name of the show. _"Late Night Talk With Pete."_

"So, Teru, what would you say that your hardest case was?" the TV blared.

With the name, Matt dropped the remote on the floor.

Teru.  
Teru Mikami.

_------------------------  
A/N: Reviews would be nice. ;~~; Any questions or comments are good too. 33_


	2. Staircase chp1

_A/N: Ugh, Iunno if it was FF, or what, but it wouldn't let me log in. I plan to update every Sunday, and yes, you get chapter 2 this Sunday as well as this one. So, sorry for the wait. ^^;  
------------_

Brrring.  
Shifting his weight from one leg to another, Mikami waited at the Wammy's House gate. He felt uncomfortable in this place. It was dark and gloomy, the skies echoing the upcoming of rain. The wind blew sharply as a video screen flicked on. Mikami stoop up straight and faced the old man who seemed to be disgruntled.  
"Yes?"  
What an improper welcome.

"Mikami Teru, lawyer. Someone named Matt requested my presence."  
"Yeah, one moment."

The screen flicked bad off and Teru shot an angry glare at the black screen. He was a lawyer from Japan, an early graduate, and all they could treat him with was rude and pompous behaviour? A click distracted him from his thoughts and the large metal gate swung open. Rain began to fall softly as he walked fast to the door of the large building. England was such an unsightly place to the lawyer who was raised in nothing but cherry blossoms and perfect weather. To his right was a security camera and there was also one to his other side, and yet another one above him. What kind of orphanage was this? Raising a hand to press on the doorbell, the door handle jiggled. Teru slapped his hand back to his side and waited.

The door opened a girl that looked about 15 or so. She had long brown hair that was pulled up in a ponytail. She wore a miniskirt and a bright pink shirt that would make any sane person blind. Jelly bracelets were up to her elbows on both arms, and about 8 necklaces were around her neck. "Hi there, welcome to Wammy's house! You're here to see Matt? He barely gets any visitors! My name is Linda, what's yours?"  
Trying not to wince from the girl's erratic behavior, Teru reached out a hand. "Mikami Teru, thank you Linda."

Disregarding the offer completely, Linda grabbed ahold of Teru's arm, clinging to it like a 5 year old. With her arm still wrapped around his, she led him further into the orphanage.

They stepped out of the small doorway to an exquisite large hall. To each side of them were two large doorways which were almost as tall as the ceiling. Large windows were on either side of the front door, and cameras were in all the corners of the room. What caught Teru's eyes the most was the grand staircase right in from of them. It spiraled off two different directions to two hallways. The banisters seemed to shimmer in the light, a reflection of gold and silver, the lawyer's favourite colours. They curled off at the ends with a pattern found all over the stairs. The stairs themselves were a pearl white, also laced in a gold.

Teru took a involuntary step forwards due to Linda pulling him forwards.

Not knowing a thing about Japanese culture, Linda had looked up things on the computer the night before when she heard Matt clicking away at the computer. He was filling out an application for a lawyer, whom she knew was from Japan. "Teru-kun! Come on, this way!"  
As soon as Teru heard the young girl speak, he yanked him arm away from her grasp. "You ungrateful little brat! How dare you use my first na---"

"She's stupid, don't mind her."

Turning around to see who spoke, he found a boy with a chocolate bar leaning against one of the massive doorways. He was skimpily clothed in all leather, and had a scar on the side of his face. In his other hand he was twirling a gun.

Feeling slightly intimidated, Teru took a step towards the stairs, gripping his briefcase tightly.

"Mello. You?" The blonde walked towards Teru, flipping his gun back in his front belt loop. "Scat Linda, I'll show him the way."  
With tears in her eyes, Linda ran off in the opposite direction.

Teru couldn't shake this strange feeling off as he reached out his hand again. "Mikami Teru; lawyer," he smiled, trying to be as polite as possible. Even if everyone here was rude, he had to keep up a good appearance.

"Japanese, I assume? Why are you here for Matt, Teru?" Mello grasped Teru's hand in a firm handshake, a snake-like grin forming on his face. He let go and began walking towards the stairs.

"Well you see," Teru began walking after Mello, "he asked for me personally." He fidgeted with his glasses, feeling heat growing on his face.  
Mello stopped walking for a brief second, and blinked. "Oh?"

When they began walking again, both of them said nothing in an awkward sort of silence. Though as Mello pointed to the room Matt was located, Teru swore he heard "he's mine."

_----------  
A/N: Comments, questions, praise, critique? 8D_


	3. Controllers chp2

_A/N: ugh. I can update on time, just not the right file. Sorry for the confusion. ^^;_

-------  
From behind the door, Teru heard some sort of music and clicking. There seemed to be cameras everywhere the man went, and it made him feel slightly uneasy. Reaching up a hand to rap on the door, he half expected it to open. His hand hit the maple and it suprised him. Repeating the process, he heard "come in, sit down Mello, be with you in a sec." Teru flushed as he began to answer back through the door.

"Mikami Teru, the lawyer you ordered." He didn't like the word choice for it made him feel like an object, but it was the truth.

"Oh. Come in Mikami-san," the door said.

Teru turned the door knob and walked in. There were clothes all over the floor, the bed was unmade, and lots of video game posters were all over the wall. In the middle of the room was a set of three TVs all displayed a little man running around. A Nintendo 64 sat beneath the screens. Playing the game was a boy about seventeen, his hair was brunette with a slight green tint to it. He was wearing goggles on his eyes, and a cigarette hung loosely from his lips.

"It's Mario, sit on the bed, almost at a save point."

Teru did as he was told, brushing crumbs off the bed before he sat down on the striped sheets. He tried to focus on one of the screens, but his eyes kept falling back to Matt. Jumping slightly as one of the screens turned off, he turned his glances towards the floor.

"You play?" Matt gestured towards the xBox which sat under the chair he was sitting on.

Teru shook his head politely and regained his posture. "If you will, shall we discuss the matters somewhere else? This is a private matter, and there are cameras here."

At the mention of going outside, Matt's eyes glistened from behind the goggles. He stammered nervously, "o-outside? I'll just..turn them off." He slid across the floor on his chair over to a table, and flipped open his laptop.

Glancing down, Teru realized that the chair had wheels. Where they always there? He was quite amazed by the swiftness the younger man had with all the junk on the floor. He tapped furiously at a keyboard while another hand grabbed for another cigarette. Smoke went towards Teru and it caused him to cough a bit; Matt didn't flinch. Suddenly the cameras shut their lenses in unison. Shortly after, the red lights turned off and a hum came from the computer.

Just as swiftly, Matt slid back before the suprised lawyer and smiled.

"Specialty," a drag from the cigarette, "smoke?"

"No, but I have a flight in three hours, I would like to get down to business." He shook the blush off that was for some reason forming on his face, and flipped open his briefcase. Inside were stack of paper secured in clear folders, pens, a calculator, and what seemed to be a spare pair of glasses. Digging through the folders, Teru pulled out one with the label _Matt_ on it. Flipping it open, he stifled a laugh.

"So, you're suing a game console company because you broke your controller from throwing it , and they wouldn't give you a replacement? You said the warranty is for," he turned the page, "broken controllers for a year? Why did they refuse?"

"The damned bastards said that me throwing it didn't count as a valid excuse! I broke it, it shouldn't matter how, and I want a replacement!"

"O...kay, and did the warranty specif--"

"No! I did it before!" Matt thrust his hand towards a trash can full of broken controllers, which again, Teru wondered when that got there.

"You seem to break them a lot."

A knock on the door.

"Matt, you have a package down here for you!"

Both Matt and Teru's eyes widened from the voice of the girl which connected to the name Linda.

"Matt, it's a new controller, open up!" The door knob jiggled, but for some reason was locked. Teru's eyes glanced at Matt to see his face portraying horror.

"What are you talking 'bout Linda, go away." To make his statement clear, he threw an empty bottle of Pepsi at the door which made a loud noise.

"I'll just give it to Near." Footsteps echoed down the hall and continued on down the stairs.

Suddenly realizing that he wasn't really needed, Teru straighted his tie and stood up frustrated. Trying to keep calm he muttered, "I'm not required here, sorry for the mix-up." Why would this boy hire a lawyer, all the way from Japan, for a faulty case? It didn't make any sense. Why make someone go that far for a joke?

"Mikami-sempai, wait!" Matt practically flew out of the chair and grabbed ahold of the older man's briefcase. Stupid Linda, always messing things up. He couldn't let him go, he had to know why. Teru's hold on the suitcase slipped, and then Matt let go as well. It crashed to the floor making a loud noise.

When it fell, Teru reached for it, but at the same time, so did Matt. Both of them fell backwards onto the bed. Instinctively, Teru reached his arms out behind him to stop his fall, but as he did, he elbowed Matt in the face. From being hit, Matt flung up his arms to protect himself, but ended up catching Teru around the waist.

Both of them laid there, not saying a word for what seemed like forever. Matt was the first one to act. Letting go of the tight grip he had around the lawyer, he slipped a hand into his pocket and began to fidget for a cigarette. He put one in his mouth as Teru stood up quickly with the same red blush on his face. Fumbling with the lighter, Matt cursed and whined about his loss of hand-eye coordination.

Teru looked down at the boy noticing that he seemed to be flushed as well. What was this feeling? Even in front of court, Teru never felt nervous, his face never turned red, his heart never raced. He snatched the lighter from Matt's hand, irritated by the clicking, and lit it for him. It earned a shy smile of thanks.

Stepping over game cases and clothes, Teru walked towards the door. Pausing as he went to turn the door handle, he reached down for his briefcase. He opened it and grabbed a blank note card then began to scribble something on it. He placed it down on the table, a series of numbers facing upwards.

Before shutting the door, Teru spoke softly.

"I lied, I'll be in town for a few weeks. Call me if you break anymore controllers."  
--------

A/N: buu. Same as last time. 3


	4. Tongue chp3

_A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so short, I just think that it needed to be seperate from the next one[which will be longer. 8D]_

----------  
"Hey sexy legs, what's a fine one like you doing here?" Mello growled as he snuck up behind Matt and playfully grabbed his ass; the other hand snaked in-between his legs. From time to time, Mello liked to catch a flight back to Wammy's House to see his "reese cup" though this trip was different. Matt giggled and tried to pull Mello's hand off.  
"Come on, you know there's cameras." Finally free of the grip, Matt fell on the bed where just three days earlier a lawyer had been.  
"Oh, don't try that shit, I know they're off." Mello crawled on top of Matt, slipping his knee in-between his legs and pinning his hands back. He then ran his tongue along the collar bone of his partner, leaving a sticky trail of melted chocolate and saliva.

Matt leaned subconsciously towards Mello, the wet feeling on his neck making him squirm in pleasure. The action practically granting permission for Mello to proceed, he pulled Matt into a kiss. His tongue slipped in the other's mouth and the nicotine and cocoa mixed in a form of chemical reaction to the couple. Biting hungrily into the lips of his lover, a smirk formed on Mello's face, warning Matt for what was about to come.  
"nnn, Teru," Matt whispered softly, the pain in his lip shooting through his entire face.

Both sets of eyes snapped open to the mistake only one of them had made, but Mello was the first to strike. Jumping off of Matt, he stood in the middle of the room furiously.  
"What the fuck, Matt? That fucking lawyer? Seriously?"

Matt sat up slowly to look at Mello through teary eyes. The remnants of the chocolate drying, causing Matt to scratch at his neck.  
"N-Nothing happened, I swear!" Matt shook his head and squinted his eyes shut. How could he slip up on something like that? He and Mello had been together for as long as he could remember, and he slipped up on something stupid like this. Something had caused him to call Teru in the first place. A faulty case, but it was more logical than others. He had looked him up online since he received those roses; he had to see him, to find out why he had done that. When he saw the lawyer on TV, it sent shivers down his spine; something that happened when he first began dating Mello. He just had to see him, had to see him to get him off his mind, that was all. Why did he slip up?

"Hey, are you listening to me you fucking prick?" Matt once again looked up at Mello, more tears forming in his eyes. He expected to see a gun or a belt for which to show him a lesson, but what he saw shocked him. Mello had his suitcase.  
"No, no...don't leave, please!" Struggling to stand up, Matt flung himself to the other's feet. Sure Mello wasn't the best boyfriend in the world, but he was the best he ever had, the only he ever had. When Matt first moved to Wammy's, he was all alone, Mello has shown him friendship, had shown him what it was like to be in love.  
A fist came in contact with Matt's cheek, causing him to fall backwards onto his back. He reached up a hand to find his nose was bleeding.

"Matt, no. You fucked up big this time," for once, tears were in Mello's eyes, "You're eighteen now, I was going to take you with me." The words stung Matt's chest, much like the flowing salt water from his eyes. Mello was going to take him to live with him in LA. Did he just really mess up that bad?  
"Have fun sucking your new boyfriend's balls." And with that, Mello slammed the door and ran downstairs. Matt rushed over to his window which faced the back road of Wammy's House, and went to open it. It was stuck. Matt tried harder to open the window and he started furiously banging on it.  
"Please wait, Mello, please! I can fix this!" The taste of blood and tears mixed in his mouth making him feel nauseated. He heard the sound of a motorbike and he looked up to watch Mello drive past. Matt couldn't breath, his chest felt heavy.

He was really gone.  
-----------

_A/N: Comment, praise, critique~ 3  
3_


	5. Stripes chp4

_A/N: hehe, yay, chapter 4! 3 Uhm...I like this chapter. o3o_

--------------  
Startled, Matt fell out of his bed from the banging on the door. He got up sleepily and went over to see who it was. Maybe it was Mello with a new game or some cigarettes...suddenly, it hit him hard again. Mello had left and he was never coming back. Matt fell to his knees and clutched at his chest. It felt as if he'd been shot right in the heart.

Hearing a thump, Linda knocked harder. "Matty please let me in! We can talk over ice cream or something!" Linda pleaded and pleaded, all the while knocking on the door. Her face was in a pout and she had her hair pulled back into pigtails. She had never hung out with Matt a lot or any of the other kids in Wammy's for that matter. None of them liked her, but she still kept up a peppy attitude. A few of the mentioned kids walked past and gave her weird looks. Nobody had tried to talk to Matt except Mello.  
Finally the door opened revealing a very distressed looking Matt. He had dry blood crusted on his face and shirt, his goggles were broken and hung loosely around his neck, and he looked like he was about to cry.

Trying to fake a smile, Matt shoved Linda away and flopped on the bed. It had the scent of chocolate and cigarette smoke, why couldn't it smell like cologne and business? That was it. Teru, the man that had screwed this all up, was now the only solution.  
Rushing to the phone, Matt grabbed the small slip of paper with the lawyer's number on it and pounded in the numbers.

Rang once.  
Twice.  
Three times.  
Four ti--

"Mikami Teru, how may I help you?" Teru answered the phone groggily as it being just six AM. His body wasn't used to the time difference, and he was sleeping all the time. When he was in Japan, he used to wake up at five. He was glad for the wake-up call, but who would call this early anyway? He sat up in his bed and rubbed his eyes. Holding the phone he walked across the room to start the miniaturized coffee pot.  
Matt's heart skipped a beat when he heard Teru's voice. He sounded sleepy, but still it made Matt feel dizzy.  
"D-did I wake you?" Matt stuttered into the phone, tears now again filling his eyes. When did he ever cry this much? Even when L died, Matt never remembered crying at all and L was the only father he ever had.  
Recognizing Matt's voice in an instant, Teru was now wide awake. He sensed tears in the boy's voice.  
"Matt, is anything the matter?" The formal part of his brain shut down and a dim anger replaced it. He jus felt like hitting the person that did this to Matt, make them pay. Why? He was never a violent person, so why?

"Yes...Mello," Matt choked on his words and felt like throwing up. "He...hit me...he left," was all he could say before he began to cry. Tears streamed down his face and dripped to the floor. Pain in his chest pounded harder with each heartbeat.

Teru felt anger flow through him when he heard the name.  
"I'll be there in ten." Teru slammed the phone down on the cradle and threw on some clothes. Why did he feel the need to protect Matt? He just wanted to get rid of Mello, hit him...kill him. He ran down to the parking lot where he unlocked his car and drove speedily towards Wammy's House. He had to comfort, no, he had to take Matt away from there, save him from the hell of what he is going through.

Matt shut his cell quickly and his pulse raced even more. Teru was coming over? Teru Mikami, the lawyer? He couldn't let him see him like that. Scrambling up off the floor, all thoughts of Mello were briefly pushed into the back of his mind. He had to clean, change his clothes, take a shower. Matt began to shove dirty clothes and random game cases under his bed. Rushing around, he didn't hear Linda coming up the stairs chatting happily.  
Nodding along, Teru really didn't want to argue with the creepily happy orphan. Linda stopped at Matt's door and beamed.  
"Go on in, you only have to knock if he's playing a game, bye Teru-onee-sama!" She skipped off back towards the commons room to watch Near do the same old puzzle. Did she even know what she just called him? Older sister. Teru shook his head and did as he was told. He opened the door to find a boy scurrying around with a distressed look on his face. Smiling, Teru walked in and sat on the bed, wondering when Matt would notice his presence.

Matt pulled a basket full of dirty laundry across the room to the other bed. He noticed feet that weren't his and looked up to see a grinning lawyer. Jumping back in surprise, Matt tripped over the basket, smashed a game case, and spread the laundry all over the middle of the room.  
"W-what the hell?" The gamer sat up, a pair of boxers on his head, and pouted. He had tried to clean and now what? All he did was gone to waste and also embarrassed him in one go.  
"How long were you there?"  
The smile on Teru's face grew larger with what happened right in front of him. The foreign urge to laugh lurked in his throat causing him to cough. A boy with crooked goggles, underwear on his head, and sitting in a laundry basket bright red was right in front of him. He tried to get the focus back on the reason he had gone there in the first place.  
"Matt pack now." Pushing his glasses back up, Teru shifted his place on his bed to down on the floor and began to pick up the clothes, his OCD escaping him.

Did Matt just hear the word _pack?_ He fumbled with his lighter nervously as he stood up from the basket.  
Click on, click off. On, off.  
Teru seemed to be picking up the clothes he spilled and was folding them. The same striped shirts, same blue jeans, every once in a while a sock. Feeling awkward for telling the lawyer do all the work, Matt stood up and walked over to his closet and pulled down the suitcase, oblivious of where his destination was, but sure it was better than Wammy's.  
Stripes. What was so intriguing about them? Teru tilted one of the shirts to the side, dumbfounded. Sure, Matt looked good in them, but didn't he have any other clothes? Even his boxers were striped. He blushed slightly when he found that he was picturing Matt in the object of clothing. Curiosity filled Teru and he stopped folding.  
"Matt, why do you like stripes so much?" He felt stupid asking, and he hated the way he could barely think with Matt in the room.

The question startled Matt out of his trance. He had been watching Teru fold, the precise motions of his hands almost hypnotising.  
"_He_ liked them," the answer was almost a whisper, the pain now again hitting Matt. Blonde hair, blue eyes that sparkled, the smell of leather...him. The name couldn't form in Matt's head, a reflex that made him slightly glad. The name would bring him to his knees; force him to cry in front of Teru, something he did not want to do.  
Almost instantly Teru saw his mistake. Mello was brought into his head, the rage again growing. How he wanted him to die, to pay for what he did. He set the shirt down on the bed and sat next to Matt on the floor. Closer, he noticed that Matt was shaking slightly, a sign he came to realize as not trying to cry. He wanted to help, but how? Teru reached out an arm and pulled so Matt was leaning on his shoulder, the sudden smell of smoke entering his nose. Teru began gently stroking the hair on the nape of Matt's neck. It was silent except for the low humming of computers.

Shivers ran down Matt's back as the lawyer pulled him close. The older man's fingers lightly traced his neck, and the scent of cologne made him relax. The two of them sat there for minutes like that, both afraid of moving and ruining the atmosphere. Suddenly the warmth of Matt's neck was removed. A chill hit his neck and made him shiver a little. Why did he stop? Matt glanced upwards at Teru, his heartbeat growing faster as he did so.  
Teru locked eye contact with Matt, a flush on his cheeks slightly lighter than the one on the other's. Gently letting go of Matt's shoulder, her reached up a hand and slowly removed the goggles he was wearing. Emerald shone bright, causing a small gasp from the lawyer. Not being able to control his brain once again, he gently leaned down and brushed his lips against Matt's.  
--------

_A/N: Comments, praise, critique. 8D 3 Ily guys so much, I couldn't do this without you, fosho'. ;~~;_


	6. Amnesia chp5

_A/N: hehe. Alright, so this is another short chapter.  
I tried to make it longer, but I promise that they will totally be longer then this. D;_

--------  
Rolling over, Matt felt arms being wrapped around him. He snuggled closer to the warmth and smiled. It was always quiet at Wammy's House in the morning. All the children were asleep, and the only noise was the slow humming of the computers. The occasional beep sounded as Roger tried to hack into Matt's computer, but being blocked by his personal firewall. It was obvious that the gamers computer skills ranked over everyone else in the orphanage. Near had once gone head-to-head with Matt in the regional computer competiton and had lost to the boy in stripes. He sighed, expecting the computers to sigh back, but instead he heard the sigh of a person. He sat up fast and looked down to see Teru lying beside him.

Teru groaned and sat up also, but slower than Matt. He groped the desk next to him looking for his glasses. He slipped them on and yawned. He zombie-walked over to the coffee maker and poured some coffee into a filter before putting it into the machine. Glancing over at Matt, Teru smiled.  
"Sleep well?"

All Matt did to answer was a small squeak, his mouth hanging open. What happened last night? He couldn't remember anything that happened. Did he get drunk and do something? It was impossible. Quickly he flipped off the sheets to reveal the same clothes he was wearing yesterday. There was a slight sigh of relief that he wasn't naked, but it was still shocking. The surroundings were different; he had no idea where he was and no idea why the lawyer he requested was there with him.  
Finally unable to control the urge, Teru chuckled.

"No, we didn't do _that_, I just don't have another bed," Teru casually replied to Matt's sigh. He seemed to be content about the whole situation, more-so then the other. It was annoying to sleep in his suit, but if he had to do it for the boy, then he would. The ding on the coffee maker went off and Teru began to pour two cups of what he called "liquid heaven." He poured milk and sugar in one, just sugar in the other. Walking back over to the bed, he sat on the end, handing the coffee without milk in it to Matt.  
"Not sure what you liked."

Matt took the cup with shaky hands, still not quite sure what was going on. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. Setting the cup down inbetween his legs, he lit up the smoke.  
As soon as Teru saw the flame, he grabbed the cigarette from Matt's mouth, threw it on the floor, and stomped on it. He glanced over at the smoke detector and pointed at it angrily. The hand slowly fell back towards his side as he saw Matt's expression.

Moving his goggles down to his neck, Matt rubbed at his eyes. Tears were trickling down his cheek and he felt sick. Why was he here? Where was Mello? He felt like a small child who had gotten lost from the group at school.

Knowing confusion when he saw it, Teru scooted closer to Matt and put a comforting arm around him.  
"Do you know where you are?" A timid shake of the head.  
"Do you know why you're not at Wammy's?" As much as he wanted Matt to remember, he also didn't. He knew the thought of the slutish blonde would be back in his head. Another shake of the head, and more tears fell.

Knock, knock, knock.

Who could it be at this time? Room service, the maid? Teru stood up after gently stroking Matt's hand and walked over to the door. He looked out the peephole to see no one there. Unlocking the mass of locks, he opened the door to see a small box. Taking it back over to the bed, he sat down next to Matt. He tried ripping off the tape, but with no luck.

Gently, Matt took the package away from Teru, a small smile from the older man's frustration. Out of his pocket the smoker grabbed his lighter and flipped it upside-down. He pushed a small hidden button that was located on the bottom and a small switch blade popped out. Cutting through the tape on the box, he handed it back to Teru.

Standing up and walking to the cabinet, Teru opened the top drawer and picked up a pack of cigarettes. He threw them at Matt as a thanks for the help. Maybe having a smoker around wasn't _that_ bad. Sitting back down on the bed, Teru began to dig through the styrofoam peanuts to get to his prize. Inside was a clear plastic case with a glass rose inside. When he grabbed it a small tag fell on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it closely. It read "To Teru. From Matt."

The lawyer looked over at Matt who was smoking a cigarette happily. A small blush spread on his face that spread tingles down his spine. Matt seemed to be very quiet, maybe this was just a way of thanking him.  
---------

_A/N: Comment, questions, praise, critique! 8D_


	7. Filler chapter

_A/N: I am so so so so so sorry for not updating! I have the flu, and it's just...ugh, horrible.  
I'm on spring break and I'm sick, but look. I cranked out a little filler story for you guys. This has nothing to do with the main plot, I just feel bad for not updating._

I hope you enjoy it though~ 3  
Regular updates shall continue this Sunday.

-------------  
Matt swirled the glass of champagne in his fingers and glanced over at the clock. He was never one for the sweetness of it, but if it helped him forget what was going on he was fine with it.  
"Matt, if you talk now, this isn't going to hurt you as bad."  
He glanced his head towards the voice and laughed. No matter what he said, he was never going to tell a thing.

Light stood up angrily and slammed his hands down on the table. He had wasted his perfectly good wine on this man, and he wasn't even going to utter a word. What did he have to live for anyway?  
"Where is Mello?" Still no reply. Why would Matt go through all this for just his best friend? Light slid back into the chair and placed his hands behind his head. He fumbled with reasons in his head, plots and questions to try and trick the man into saying something. Pushing back a smirk he spun the chair to face the wall.

"You still love him, don't you?"

The glass crashed to the floor and Matt stared at the brunette with wide eyes.  
"What? Of course not!"

"Then, I guess you wouldn't mind him here, right?"

"You're the one looking for him, but even so, I wouldn't mind." Matt folded his arms and turned to face the door. A small blush spread on his cheeks as he thought of Mello. He swore up and down that he didn't like the blonde, but sometimes it was inevitable.

"That's no way to treat me, Matty-doll," Mello cooed through the doorway as he strutted in. The squeak of his boots against the linoleum made Matt shiver. He walked over to the table and sat on the corner, grabbing a doughnut from the almost empty box.

Light stared stupidly and pushed Mello up against the wall. He snarled into the face of the other, which wasn't that intimidating to say the least. Mello just smirked and licked his lips.

"Didn't know you liked me like that, Raito." He wiggled his hips up against Light's and snickered. Light pulled his hands back and wiped his pants off like something disgusting spilled on them.

"Come on Matty, let's ditch this shit." Whisking Matt out of the chair, Mello pulled Matt outside and towards where his precious motorcycle was. Handing Matt a helmet he sighed.  
"Please don't do this again, fuck face. I have a life too."

Matt smiled and slipped on behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was always like his knight in leather to save him, even if it was sprinkled with curse words.


End file.
